Mummy Magic
by BobwhiteBobwhite
Summary: After being killed while trying to protect Prince Rapses, Mara was granted the title of guardian by the pharaoh. Awake again in this new modern world, she has a second chance to protect the prince from evil and maybe to gain the affection of her colleague, Rath.
1. chapter 1

"ARIIIISE, O Prince of Egypt!" Rath cried, startling Mara and waking up Prince Rapses.

"You were sleeping like a crocodile," the wise scribe said smugly.

Mara smirked at him from her place at her desk. Rath took his job as the prince's instructor very seriously. She admired him as he continued to write the simple transfiguration formula on the board for Rapses to practice.

"Now, back to your studies," Rath said, handing Rapses a jar of paint and a brush.

Rapses began to fill in the blanks in the formula from memory, saying, "I was having that dream again of a strange place filled with horseless chariots and buildings made of glass."

Rath scoffed. "This is no time for such fantasies; I am trying to teach you science. Now, do you want to learn how to change a staff into a snake or don't you?"

He held out a small wooden staff to the boy.

Rapses rolled his eyes, "Oh, alright."

"Repeat after me," Rath said, "May this wooden staff be like the sacred serpent that coils around the golden disc of Ra."

The prince repeated the spell half-heartedly, but suddenly his eyes lit up as a snake coiled around his hand.

"Wow!" Rapses said, grinning.

Rath smirked at Mara who grinned back at the two of them. It was Rath's greatest pride to see his lessons learned and appreciated.

"Can you teach me more things like this?" Rapses asked, "Like how to turn water into wine? Or a horse into a lion?"

Rath folded his arms proudly and said, "In time, o prince. But now it is time for your lesson with Armon."

Rapses handed the snake back to Rath. It dissolved back into a staff in his practiced hand.

"Run along now," Rath said, "Armon will be waiting for you."

Rapses left the classroom.

Rath turned to his assistant and smiled.

"Another great lesson, Rath," Mara said standing up from her desk, "He certainly enjoyed it."

"Yes, I only wish I could get him as excited about reading and writing," Rath sighed.

"Don't blame yourself," Mara said, standing next to him and placing a gentle hand on his arm, "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Rapses' strength just happens to be math and science."

Rath smiled down at her, gazing into her eyes. "You're…" he said, his voice trailing off, "Ahem, you're in charge of his lesson tomorrow."

He looked away.

"Right," Mara said, taking a step away from him, "Well, I've found a story I think he'll enjoy. It tells of Ani's journey through the underworld."

"Excellent, The Book of the Dead. A classic," Rath said.

"Excuse me," a deep oily voice said.

The teachers turned to see Scarab, the king's advisor, in the doorway.

"Rath, Mara, good to see you. As you know, the Pharaoh is still campaigning in Nubia," Scarab said.

"Indeed," Rath said, nodding.

"I'm sure I do not need to tell you that this means the King's Feast will not be held tonight," Scarab continued, "I didn't want there to be any confusion."

"Yes," Rath said, "Thank you, sir."

Scarab bowed slightly as he left.

"I don't trust that snake," Mara said in a low voice after he'd gone.

"Scarab?" Rath asked, "but he's the Pharaoh's closest advisor."

"I know," Mara said, "But he makes me feel uneasy."

"If Pharaoh trusts him, I trust him," Rath said.

"Right," Mara said, "Mark my words, if any foul play occurs here, Scarab will be behind it."

"Leave the guarding to the guardians, my dear," Rath said with a smile. He went around the classroom, tidying as he went.

He turned to his assistant. "Mara, I… Er, would you like to have supper with me in my quarters tonight?"

Mara blinked and looked at him. She'd been longing for such an invitation for years and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to the prince.

"I'm sorry Rath," she said, watching his face fall, "I have a lot of studying to do. Perhaps tomorrow night you can join me in my quarters instead?"

Rath's eyes lit up. "Oh yes," he said, relieved, "of course! Tomorrow night, then! I'll, uh, see you then. Good night, Mara."

"Good night, Rath," Mara replied as he left.

When she was certain he was out of sight, she crept down the hall to the lookout tower and watched for anyone coming or going.

The sun was beginning to set when a chariot bearing two people, one tall and one short, sped out toward the west desert.

There was no time to lose. Mara sprinted to the stables and quickly reined a horse to follow the chariot.

When she found them, it was exactly as she'd imagined. Scarab held the prince by the throat and seemed about to throw the boy off the edge of a half-constructed pyramid.

"Stop!" She cried, jumping off the horse and taking her dagger out of its sheath.

Scarab released the prince in surprise. The prince scuttled away toward his teacher.

Scarab grinned, "You dare to threaten me Mara? I'll use that little knife to carve my name into your beautiful face."

"Do as you will with me, but I'll smite you where you stand if you lay a hand on the prince again," Mara said boldly.

Scarab laughed. "You're a schoolteacher, what can you do to me?"

Mara raised an eyebrow and muttered a spell under her breath. She pointed her knife at the traitorous advisor and he moved out of the way just in time, for a bolt of lightning struck where she'd pointed.

Scarab chuckled. "Rath has taught you well, my dear. But not well enough."

Suddenly a heavy pair of arms grasped her. A shabti held her motionless.

"Run, Rapses! Run!" Mara screamed. Before she could cast a spell to free herself, the shabti's hands placed themselves on either side of her head and..


	2. chapter 2

A voice cried from down the hall, "HELP!"

Mara awoke and burst from her sarcophagus. She was joined by Rath, Ja'kal, Nefer and Armon. Scarab was there too, threatening the young prince.

"Mara? What are you--?" Rath began, wide eyed, but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"With the strength of Ra!" the five guardians cried. Armor appeared on their long-dead bodies.

Ja'kal's armor took the form of a falcon, Nefer's a panther, Armon's a ram, Rath's a serpent and Mara's a jackal.

There were only a few shabti this time and they were easily defeated. With Ja'kal's bow and arrow, Nefer's whip, Armon's indestructible metal arm, Rath's sword and Mara's daggers the job was done in no time.

But Scarab transformed into his purple beetle-like armor and said, "you'll have to do better than that."

He grasped Rapses and flew away, crashing a hole through the ceiling.

"Let me go!" the prince cried, struggling to break free.

Ja'kal shot an arrow through the boy's shirt, releasing him from Scarab's grasp. Armon caught the prince.

"The boy is mine," Scarab growled.

"Not while we are here," Ja'kal said, shooting a flaming arrow at Scarab, who fled just in time into the noon-day sky.

"Coward," Mara growled, glaring at the spot where he'd disappeared.

"Mara!" Rath said quietly taking her hand. Then, realizing what he'd done, he took a step back and asked, "ahem, how are you here? I thought only the sworn guardians would be brought back to protect the prince."

"The Pharaoh must have given her the title after finding that she'd died protecting Rapses," Ja'kal said.

"I'll never…" Nefer said, closing his eyes tightly and bowing his head, "Never, even after an eternity in the heavens, forget the sight of your body lying in the sand."

"No," Rath said, "nor forgive myself for failing to save you."

"Don't blame yourselves, my friends," Mara said, "I only did what any of you would have done. It was an honor to give my life in the service of my prince."

She motioned to the young boy standing nearby.

"So I guess you're the good guys," the boy said, "but we gotta get out of here. No way I could explain this to mom. What a mess!"

The room in which they stood was almost completely destroyed by all the fighting.

"You are wise, young prince," Ja'kal said, "Even the desert lion retreats when the pack of hunting dogs is too large. Armon, after you."

Armon threw Prince Rapses' sacred cat through the hole in the roof and used her wrappings to climb out, leading the others.

Once safe outside, the mummies used their amulets to remove their armor.

"Whoa," the young boy said, "how do you do that?"

"Magic," Rath explained simply.

"So why don't you guys stay pumped up all the time?" the boy asked, "it makes you look less...dead."

"The magic that gives us strength is limited. When it wanes, we must rest in our sarcophagi to renew it," Ja'kal explained.

"Kind of like my mom's cell phone," the prince said.

"What is a cell phone?" Armon asked.

"Ah," Rath said, "well, it's a, um...you...wouldn't understand."

"Well I guess we cannot go back there now," Ja'kal said.

"Hey, I know where you guys can hang out for a while," the boy said, "you can come to my place."

He led them through back alleys to avoid being seen. It was not a far walk back to the child's home.

"Hurry! We've got some pretty snoopy neighbors," the boy said, opening the door for the mummies.

"The great house of your father in Memphis was much...er...larger," Rath said as they all walked in.

"How'd you know my dad was from Memphis?" the prince asked.

"We know every detail of your life," Ja'kal said, "you are Rapses, the only son of the Pharaoh, Amenhotep."

"Hold on, guys," the prince said holding up his hands, "the name is Presley Carnovan. I only woke you guys up because those clay-face dudes were chasing me."

"They were chasing you because you are Rapses," Ja'kal said as the boy closed the door behind them.

"You got the wrong guy, pal!" the boy cried, "I'm not Rapses! I've never even been to Egypt! Who are you guys?"

"I am Ja'kal," Ja'kal said, "This is Armon, Rath and Mara. And he is Nefer."

Nefer sat in a chair next to the wall.

"You mean she?" the prince asked.

All four of the other guardians gasped.

"Actually, the prince is right," Nefer said, standing up and removing her helmet, revealing a full head of thick white hair, "I am Nefertina. I only pretended to be a man since women are not allowed to drive the chariots of the Pharaoh."

"No wonder he never went swimming in the Nile with us!" Armon said to Ja'kal.

"Only prince Rapses knew," Nefertina said, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

The prince groaned. "Would you guys give the Rapses thing a rest?"

"So let me get this straight," Presley said, "You're supposed to guard the Pharaoh's son even though you're, like, mummies. So if I'm in trouble--er, Rapses is in trouble--you call on Ra and whoever to give you the power to kick butt right?"

"Why in the name of Ra would anyone want to kick Tut?" Rath asked.


	3. chapter 3

"Excuse me, Rapses," Armon said, emerging from the next room, "But I opened the white stone sarcophagus and saw the offerings of food inside."

"White stone sarc--," Presley said, confused, "You mean the refrigerator."

"Ah, refrigerator," Armon said, "And what is the significance of the mummified bird?"

"Leftovers," Presley shrugged, "Help yourself."

Armon took his one remaining arm out from behind his back and in his hand he held the remains of a chicken, which he ate ravenously.

"Thank you, my prince," he said with his mouth full.

"Will you quit calling me--," Presley began, but stopped when he heard a low rumbling noise outside, "That's Mom. You guys gotta hide!"

He led them up the stairs and into a small room off the landing. "This is my room. Just stay in here and keep quiet."

Mara was surprised to see him pick up a small black tablet and point it at a large box, which then awoke and brought forth a tiny pharaoh who commanded them to kneel.

The other four mummies obeyed but Mara looked closer at him. He was no pharaoh she knew.

"Who dares—?" she began.

"It's just a movie," Presley said quickly.

He tapped the black tablet again. The pharaoh in the box disappeared and in his place, loud racing chariots appeared.

"What swift chariots!" Nefertina said, "Where are the horses?"

"Police cars," Presley explained, "just be cool, guys."

He left the room and the box continued.

"Is it wise to leave him alone?" Mara asked, listening through the door for any sign of Scarab.

She heard nothing until Presley came back.

"Bad news," he said, "your sarcopha-whatsits are being sent back to Egypt."

"Get the little creep!" the picture box cried.

Ja'kal jumped to protect the prince and Armon punched a hole in the box.

"The tiny man inside the spirit box won't threaten you anymore," Armon said proudly.

Presley sighed. "That spirit box was wired for cable. I've definitely gotta get you guys back to Egypt."


	4. chapter 4

The door of Mara's sarcophagus creaked open. Ja'kal, Armon and Nefertina were all still resting after another day of successfully protecting the prince. It was as if nothing had changed for them. As if they didn't realize they were dead.

Rath was still awake. Mara approached him as he worked on something beneath the light of a small, unusual torch with its tail stuck to the wall.

"Up late studying?" she asked quietly.

Rath turned his head and Mara smirked at him, coming to stand beside him and observe his work.

"I guess some things never change."

"I am enchanting an eye of Ra amulet for the prince," Rath explained, "The pharaoh left behind a scroll in my sarcophagus with a spell to protect him."

"Very wise," Mara nodded, "Especially since we cannot always be with him in this new world."

"I thought you had gone to your sarcophagus," Rath said.

"I did, but I could find no rest," Mara said.

Rath gazed at her for a moment. Her once straight black hair was now white, her soft caramel skin now a tough gray. She had always been small and thin but death now made her even smaller as it had done to them all.

Rath looked away from her. "I'm sorry," he whispered painfully.

"What is wrong?" Mara asked, placing a hand softly on his arm.

"I just…" Rath said, "I think I remembered for the first time since I awoke that you are dead and that it's my fault."

"It is not your fault, Rath," Mara said, taking his face in her hands and turning him to face her, "You take too much blame upon yourself. It was the will of the gods that I died that night. None could have stopped it."

"But I could have," Rath said, grasping her waist, "Over and over again, I mull it over in my mind and if I had just listened to your concerns, if I had only been there, if I could've protected you…"

"Then perhaps I would have died later on," Mara agreed, "but then I wouldn't be here with you now."

"You could have lived a long life," Rath said, "You could have married, had a family, died of old age and would now be resting in peace."

"I never wanted any of that with anyone besides…" Mara shook her head, moving her hands from his face to his chest, "It doesn't matter. I am not unhappy where I am. You must stop finding fault with yourself. You are perfect."

Rath gazed at her and began to lean in close. Mara cleared her throat and turned back toward her sarcophagus. "Sleep. You mustn't forget to care for yourself in your concern for everyone else."

"Erm," Rath released her, "Of course. Almost done."

He watched her walk back to her sarcophagus and disappear behind its stone walls.


	5. chapter 5

"I guess it makes sense that you guys would camp out here," Presley said, looking around at the base the mummies had made inside the art museum's sphinx, "It's probably the closest to home you could find."

Rath handed the young boy the amulet he'd made. "This is an eye of Ra amulet," the mummy said, "It is very important that you wear this at all times. It will give you access to the sphinx so that we're never too far away to protect you."

"Neat," Presley said, putting the charm safely around his neck. He sat down at a table and opened up a paper bag. Armon observed him with interest as he unwrapped some kind of food.

"Excuse me, my prince," Armon said, almost drooling, "but what is that?"

"It's called a Mister Beefy burger," Presley said, "Here, you can have my other one, I had a big lunch."

He reached back into the bag and tossed Armon the other burger. Armon gobbled the whole thing down, wrappings and all, before Presley could stop him.

"How was school?" Nefer asked.

"Eh," Presley shrugged, "Okay, I guess. It's pretty boring."

Rath sighed. "Back when we were your teachers, things were different."

"You guys used to be my—er, Rapses'—teachers?" Presley asked.

"Oh, yes," Rath said, "We each taught you something different. Mara and I taught you reading, writing, history, science, math, and magic. You know, basic school subjects."

"Magic, a basic school subject," Presley said with a laugh, "Right."

"Yes," Rath said with a grin, "Mara was a most excellent teacher. She knew how to get you interested in subjects I never could."

He looked at his colleague admiringly for a moment before Armon cleared his throat to break up the silence.

"And I taught you Egyptsu and the ways of combat," Armon said.

"Nefer and I taught chariot driving and hunting,"

Ja'kal said, "though the prince was not yet old enough to drive himself, he observed."

"Actually," Nefer said, "I did let him drive once."

"I wish I could remember all this," Presley said, "It sounds way more fun than my school."

Mara sighed suddenly and said, "If only your father could see you now. Is this what children dress like in this world?"

She pinched at the fabric on his jacket.

"Um, yeah," Presley replied, turning in place to show her, "The cool kids, at least."

"Mara was also the favored fashion designer of the pharaoh," Rath explained proudly.

Nefer sighed. "I missed out on so many cute outfits pretending to be a boy."

"Well, I have to go home guys," Presley said, "I have homework. But I'll come back after school tomorrow!"

"Will you bring me another of your...what did you call it? Mister Beefy Burger?" Armon called to him.

"Oh, yeah," Presley replied, "No problem!"

The young boy left and the heavy stone door scraped to a close behind him. The mummies returned about their business.

"I could make you some clothes, you know," Mara turned to Nefer, "Since we all know you're a woman now."

Nefertina smiled. "I'd like that, but maybe just one or two little things. Your men's designs are much more practical for combat. Maybe we could work together on pretty clothes that we can also kick tut in."

Mara grinned, "Sounds good."

Nefer looked over her shoulder to make sure the others were out of earshot.

"So... what's this thing with you and Rath?" she asked quietly.

"What thing?" Mara asked quickly.

"Well, I mean, he's constantly praising you and grinning at you like a small boy," Nefer said, "We all wondered, even back in Egypt, if there was something more between you."

Mara thanked the Gods she could no longer blush.

"Oh, no," Mara said, "We're just very close friends. You don't spend all day making lesson plans with someone and not become close."

"Right," Nefer replied, "That makes sense. Well I better get back to shining the weapons. Who knows when we'll hear from that fool, Scarab, again."

"Of course," Mara nodded.


End file.
